Wasteland: Restoration
by TX17
Summary: Imagine: You've spent your entire life in a Vault, and one day, you're ripped from it all, and are forced to go on the outside. For Liam Walker, this nightmare, this hell, is real. Sequel to Life in the Vault. Counterpart to Wasteland: Purification. -ON HIATUS-


_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any part of the Fallout series. Seriously, I don't._

_Now, perhaps you've heard of that theory: For every choice you make, a universe exists for the choice you didn't make? "Multiverse", I think it's called. Well, guess what?_

_**NOTE**__: This is one of two sequels to __**Wasteland: Life in the Vault**__, and the counterpart to __**Wasteland: Purification**__._

_Please, read and review._

* * *

><p>The Overseer glared at Liam, a mix of fear and anger in both of their eyes. He wasn't sure if Liam would actually do it. Liam was never really a violent man before, but what he had just experienced may have been all it took to drive him over the edge. This may very well be the end of the road for him.<p>

Liam wasn't sure if he could do it either. Heaven knows how badly he wanted to. He had this wicked man's life in his hands; he could make the Overseer pay for everything he'd done. It would be easy. He was just a single movement away from getting justice for Jonas, himself, and everyone else the Overseer had wronged. "I should kill you," he said, "Right now. For everything you've done."

"Everything _I've_ done?" the Overseer asked, "You mean protecting the Vault? Keeping us alive? Trying to prevent days like today? I've done nothing wrong, Walker."

"What? How can-"

"How can I say that? Because it's true! Who violated Vault policy, completely aware of the consequences? Your father! Who opened the door, letting the radroaches in? Your father! So tell me, Walker, who is really to blame? Me? Or your damned fool of a father?"

Liam had had enough. He forced the barrel of his pistol further into the Overseer's neck.

The Overseer prepared himself for death, and closed his eyes. Liam granted it.

The trigger was pulled, and the Overseer's life had ended. There was no going back. Not now.

* * *

><p>A shot rang out, and Amata tried to shout and struggle free. Wilkins had had enough and suppressed her. He managed to stifle her, and pulled out his pistol. "Move one more time, and I'll fuckin' kill you." Of course he wouldn't actually, but she didn't know that.<p>

Amata didn't care. Either her father or Liam had been shot. She tried to break free, but couldn't.

Wilkins gave up. He pistol-whipped Amata on the back of the head and knocked her out. He decided to wait until someone came to relieve him.

* * *

><p>Liam yelled as loud as he could as he slammed his fist into the door. Killing the Overseer hadn't given him any of the satisfaction he'd hoped for. He punched the steel door again, only it began to open, and his fist plowed into Officer Mack's face, knocking him out. Hannon was caught so off guard, he didn't even think of reaching for his weapon. Liam, on the other hand, was a tad more prepared. He held his gun to Hannon's face and told him not to move. He grabbed the Chief by the collar and held him hostage. He moved forward, threatening Hannon to move with him. He still had to get to the Vault door.<p>

"_The Vault Door…," _Liam thought, _"Dammit! I need the password!"_ "Chief Hannon! You must know the Vault's password! What is it?"

"What?" Hannon asked, surprised, "What makes you think I know it?"

"You're the Chief of Security. Vault Regulation 313, the Chief of Security knows the security code in case of emergencies," he then pressed his pistol harder into the side of Hannon's head, "So tell me. **What's the code?**"

"I'm not gonna tell you anything, Walker!" Hannon shouted.

"Hey! Who's there!" called a voice.

"Kendall!" Hannon shouted back, "It's me, Chief Hannon! I'm—mmphhh!"

Liam silenced the Chief by putting his hand over the Hannon's mouth. He pressed himself against the wall and held out his pistol, waiting for Kendall to appear from around the corner. He did. Kendall saw Liam holding Hannon hostage, and drew held up his weapon.

"Gomez! Get over here! NOW!" Kendall ordered, "Let the Chief go, Walker!"

Officer Gomez came running up. "Kendall, what's going on? Who… Liam? You're still here?"

"Let the Chief go," Kendall demanded once more, "Don't make me repeat myself."

Just then, Gomez hit Kendall over the head with his baton, and knocked him out. "Get going, Liam," Gomez said, "We're even."

"What?" Hannon yelled, "Gomez, what the hell? You think you'll get away with this? You think—"

"**Shut up**," Liam said sternly, ramming the barrel of his gun against Hannon's head. "Move."

Liam merely nodded at Gomez as he continued on his way. He had no time to waste. Nor did he want to spend any more time with a Vault security guard than necessary. He just wanted to put all this behind him, find his father, and make him answer.

* * *

><p>He had finally arrived. The Vault exit was just through this door. He opened the door and walked through, only to find Officers Wolfe and O'Brien, two of the Vault's more aggressive officers.<p>

They both raised their pistols at Liam.

"Don't make a move, boy," Wolfe snarled, "Let Chief Hannon go."

Liam didn't obey. He kept his pistol on Hannon's temple. "Get them out of here," he ordered.

"What?" Hannon asked, confused.

"**Get them out of here. **Order them to leave."

"Go to hell, Walker, I'm not—GAH!" Hannon cut himself and shouted when Liam pistol-whipped him.

"**Do it.**"

"It's gonna take a lot more than a pistol whip—GAH!" Liam hit him again.

"**DO IT!**"

"You hit the Chief again," Wolfe interrupted, "and I will shoot you, boy."

"Why wait?" O'Brien suggested, "Let's shoot him! Shoot him and get it over with."

Liam took notice that O'Brien was distracted, and shot him in the hand, forcing him to drop his pistol.

"AAGH! SON OF A BITCH!" O'Brien fell to the ground, grasping his injury. Wolfe looked back up to Liam, only to see the gun aimed at him.

"I'm a better shot than you, Wolfe," Liam stated, "Grab O'Brien, and get out of here."

Wolfe growled as he picked up O'Brien, and carried him outside the room.

"I'll fuckin' get you for this, kid!" O'Brien yelled, "You hear me?"

Liam closed and locked the door behind them. He threw Hannon to the ground and aimed his pistol at him. "Password, please."

"Go to hell," Hannon spat.

Liam shot right next to Hannon. "Password, **please.**"

"**No.**"

"Don't make me hurt you, Chief Hannon. Just tell me what I want to know."

"Why do you even want to know? Going out there is suicide! I'm saving you!"

"Saving me? Right, because death out there is so much worse than death in here!"

"I'm not telling you a damned thing, Walker."

"The sooner you tell me, the sooner I can get out of here, and away from you. Don't you want me gone? If I understand, you don't exactly like me."

"I swore an oath to protect this Vault! Vault policy: No one ever enters, no one ever leaves!"

"Yeah, did a real good job there. Where's my dad, by the way?" Liam asked, insultingly.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything!" Hannon shouted.

Liam wasn't in the mood to argue. "Fine then," he said, "You won't talk now? Give me a minute."

He kicked Hannon in the stomach, and continued beating him. He picked up Hannon by the collar and asked once more. "Now, the password. **Please.**"

Hannon, now bruised in the face, with blood dripping from the nose and mouth, simply spat in Liam's face. "No."

"Ugh… You're only making this harder for both of us!" Liam punched Hannon in the face, and threw him against the wall. He walked up to the wounded man, and stomped down on his arm. Something crunched under his heel.

"AAAGH!" Hannon screamed, "All right! All right! The password… It's Amata!"

Liam grew angry. Hannon was going to toy with him like THIS? No. He wasn't going to have it. Liam picked up Hannon and forced him against the wall. He then grabbed Hannon by the head, and smashed it into the wall he was pinned against. "You think that's funny? Don't mess with me, Hannon, this is NOT a good time! Tell me the REAL password. **NOW!**"

"It is…," Hannon said weakly, "It is the real password…!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"It-it is the real password… I swear! T-try it! I-it'll work!"

Liam let go of Hannon, and let him drop to the floor. He didn't need to worry about Hannon trying anything. The man could barely move. He typed in the password. "Amata." The mention of the name was painful. She had only just died. No time to heal had come by. Liam wasn't sure he could heal. But he would have to worry about that later. He had to find his dad. He submitted the password, and sure enough, it was the real thing. The alarms blared, and the giant door began to open. Liam pulled out his keycard and threw it at Hannon.

"That'll get you out of this room. Maybe someone will carry you from right out there."

Liam then turned to leave. He had a job to do. He began walking away, and reached the wooden door at the end of the tunnel that connected the Vault to the outside world.

He opened the wooden door, and was blinded. A sudden white flare had appeared right in front of him, and blocked out everything else. He saw nothing, and heard the Vault alarm blare behind him.

He slowly opened his eyes, gradually letting them adjust. When he could make out what he was looking at, he almost wished he were still blind. Rubble and wreckage as far as the eye could see. Destroyed streets and building; vehicles lay on the side of what was left of the roads. This was it: the outside. This was it: the Wasteland.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I know it was pretty similar to Purification 1, but it kind of had to be. Trust me, they will take major changes later on. It's not going to stay "slightly different" forever. <em>

_I was thinking of rotating. I'll do a Purification chapter, and then a Restoration chapter. I'll alternate between the two each time I post._

_Also: Sorry I took so long to get it to you. I've been kind of busy lately. College blows._

_So, anyway: What did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? How so?_


End file.
